Grenda Grendinator
|image = S1e16_grenda_happy.png |first = Double Dipper |last = Northwest Mansion Mystery |voice = Carl Faruolo |alias = Lizard Lady Grendo |birthday = Born late 1990s – early 2000s |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |pets = Unnamed iguana |family = Unnamed mother |friends = Mabel Pines; Candy Chiu; Dipper Pines; Soos |enemies = Pacifica Northwest; Summerween Trickster |likes = Breaking things|Sev'ral Timez|Peanut butter}} |dislikes = People making fun of her voice Being insulted by Pacifica Northwest; Loser candy |quote = "I wanna put her in a head lock and make her feel pain!" |signature = }} Grenda (born late 1990s – early 2000s) is Mabel and Candy's best friend, notable for her large physique, boy obsession, great physical strength, and deep, masculine voice. History Early Life At some point prior to the start of the series, Grenda became best friends with Candy Chiu, as seen in the episode "Double Dipper." Season One In "Double Dipper", the two go to the party that Stan Pines hosts at the Mystery Shack together, also bringing what seems to be Grenda's pet iguana or an iguana that she is taking care of. It is there that they meet Mabel. Grenda is the first to talk to her, and introduces her to Candy as well. She and Candy cheer for Mabel while she tries to win the party crown in a competition against Pacifica Northwest. Grenda tells Mabel that she wants to put Pacifica in a headlock and "make her feel pain" after Pacifica insults Grenda's voice by saying that she sounds like a wrestler. After Pacifica wins the crown and leaves with most of the party goers, Grenda and Candy announce their intent to have a sleepover with Mabel, and how happy they are that they are friends. Then the three girls start dancing, exclaiming "dance dance dance". Presumably, they spend the night at the Mystery Shack. Grenda appears again in "Summerween," dressed as a witch, and goes trick-or-treating with Candy, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel. Stan asks her if she has a cold due to her voice, and she gets upset. She is one of the witnesses of the Summerween Trickster's appearance, and helps Dipper and Mabel collect five hundred pieces of candy to satiate the creature. Later, when they're fighting with the monster, she tastes him and exclaims, "Saltwater taffy? Gross!" In "Carpet Diem," Grenda and Candy go to Mabel's house to have a sleepover, where they are shown playing "Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition," and talking to a robotic-voiced boy named Kevin. Later, they find Dipper in Mabel's body and take him upstairs for a second sleepover. After Dipper and Mabel switch back, Mabel tells the girls about the electric carpet's magical properties. Grenda switches bodies with several other people, including Old Man McGucket, Waddles, and Mabel. In the end, everyone ends up back in their own bodies. In "Boyz Crazy," Grenda, Mabel, and Candy attempt to attend a Sev'ral Timez concert (the concert was sold out). Afterwards, they sneak backstage, discovering that the band members are actually clones being held as slaves by their producer. They release the boys and bring them to the Mystery Shack. Soon after, Mabel becomes highly possessive of them, forcing Grenda and Candy away. Eventually, Mabel decides to let the band go, and the three release them into the wild. thumb|right|A sad farewell. In "Gideon Rises," she and Candy reappear as Dipper and Mabel prepare to leave Gravity Falls. The two girls are seen comforting each other. They do not appear after that, not even when the rest of the town gathers around the remains of the Gideon-bot at the end of the episode. In the short "Mabel's Guide to Fashion", she commentates on Mabel's fashion show, and helps her in Soos' "flash makeover". She also comments favourably on Mabel drawing a face on Old Man McGucket's bald spot. In the short "Mabel's Guide to Colors", Mabel asks her what her favorite color is, and she replies "Biege!" Later, when Mabel calls for ideas on how to get Stan to see a rainbow, Grenda says that she sometimes sees rainbows when she drinks expired milk, and proceeds to do so while Candy draws up a plan to reflect a rainbow from a waterfall. Upon finishing the milk, she speaks up in agreement to Candy's plan before collapsing to the floor and falling asleep. Season Two Grenda makes her first appearance in Season 2 in the episode "Scary-oke," where she appears at the "Mystery Shack is Back" party along with Candy. In "Sock Opera," she and Candy help Mabel with her puppet show, "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." Grenda briefly appears in the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment Abaconings. She tries out a jet pack built by the newly-superintelligent Waddles. In "Blendin's Game", along with Dipper, Candy and Mabel, she helps set up Soos' surprise birthday party, and goes with the gang to Big Gunz Laser Tag. Grenda makes a brief cameo wearing a green/yellow dress in one of Waddles' and Gompers' wedding pictures in "The Love God." Personality Grenda is insecure about her low, gruff voice, and is constantly belittled, as well as made to feel weird and out of place by popular girls such as Pacifica Northwest. This tends to make her uncomfortable, sad, and angry. She seems very supportive of her friends and while with them is usually happy. Appearance Grenda is a light-skinned, large girl with auburn colored hair and a ponytail. Grenda wears a pink shirt that reads "COOL", and purple shorts as well as white socks and pink and purple sneakers. She also has a red mark on the right side of her cheek, and a yellow barrette on the hair on the right side of her head. In "Carpet Diem," she was shown in her sleepwear; a long pink nightdress with a purple bear head on it. Underneath the bear head, "BEAR" is written in purple, similar to her shirt. Sightings Quotes Trivia *At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con Gravity Falls panel, Alex Hirsch stated that Candy and Grenda are Mabel's "life-long friends." *Her favorite color is beige. *She will apparently marry rich. Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters